Party all night
by King Bizarro
Summary: Shake throws a wild party with all of the aqua teens's past villians while Frylock is away. Let the Chaos begin!


To the reader: I don't own Aqua teen hunger force. If I did, I would have a pool of money. I do however own this Aqua teen fanfic.

(cut to the lab of Dr. Weird)

Dr. Weird: Gentlemen! Behold! My new Frisbee!

Steve: Alright! Toss it this way! I love Frisbee!

(tosses the disc, which flies and cuts off Steve's head)

Dr. Weird: Yeah, this is fun!

(Frisbee flies over and cuts off the Dr.'s head)

**Opening Credits**

(cut to Frylock hovering into the living room with a suitcase)

Frylock: Alright, I'm just about ready to go. But first, I need to make sure you remember what to do while I'm gone.

(turns to Master Shake)

Shake: Right. That's drink all the beer we have and let Meatwad play with the power tools.

Frylock: NO! You make sure Meatwad stays away from the tools and you act like a true adult for once.

Shake: Frylock please. I think I can handle this. I mean you'll be gone for like 15 minutes at the grocery store.

Frylock: 3 days at the Scientist convention, damn it. I told you. Maybe I shouldn't go.

Shake: NO! GO! Have fun at your nerd thing, ok. You deserve it for all you have done for us.

(tries to push Frylock out the door)

Frylock: OK then. But one more thing Shake.

Shake: GOD! Why are you still here? JUST GO!

Frylock: OK, but...NO PARTIES WHILE I'M GONE! I WANT THE HOUSE IN ONE PIECE WHEN I GET BACK!

Shake: No parties. I promise.

(Frylock leaves and Shake shuts the door behind him)

Shake: OK then. Now to call my girlfriend and get the party set up.

(Meatwad rolls in the room)

Meatwad: But Frylock just said no parties. I hear things with my ears.

Shake: Everything Frylock says is always the opposite of what they mean, I keep telling you that. Besides, don't you want to see your aunt Sparkle again?

Meatwad: Well...Okey dokey.

(Shake calls his girlfriend, Sparkle)

Shake: Yo Sparkle. Its your suntan superman! The party is on tomorrow night! Be here to set up tomorrow afternoon. Great, see you then.

Meatwad: So, I get to come, right?

Shake: ...I think I'll go swimming.

(he heads to Carl's pool)

Shake: Hey, what is up Carl?

Carl: My temper, that's what. Now get lost.

Shake: OK, but your coming to the Party tomorrow, right?

Carl: No, now get the FK out of my pool.

Shake: But there will be ladies far as the eye can see

Carl: Well, since you put it that way, Hell yeah I'll come.

Shake: Great! Be there or be queer! Bring some friends if you have any.

(the next day, Shake calls some others and invites them to the party. A knock is heard at the door)

Shake: Hold on Skeet, that must be my bitch.

(Shake opens the door to a girl with long blond hair, dressed in a tight red dress and about double D sized breast. She does not seem to be too smart)

Shake: Sparkle. My lingerie model girlfriend. Come on in and later come on me!

Sparkle: So who is coming to da party later?

Shake: I invited anyone who happens to be anyone. Yeah, I invited Carl, those Frat aliens from space, Happy time Harry, Wisdom cube, that mummy we found, and it isn't a party without Ignigknot and Err.

Meatwad: But all of those people hate us...I think.

Sparkle: Relax sweetheart, nothing could go wrong with Shake around.

Shake: Its true. Your talking to royalty. I'm totally a king. The king of partying, The king of greatness, the king of courage, the king of awesomeness, and the king of sex. I'm a king to end all kings. Long live the king!

Meatwad: When Frylock gets back, you'll be the king of dead people.

Sparkle: That is adorable. You made a cute joke.

Shake: You are such a annoying little bugger. Now you will pay for your stupidity.

Meatwad: No, I don't care what you do. I stick by my standards. Unless of course, I can come to this party of yours.

Shake: Well, you did make my queen laugh and you stick by your standards, even after the king threatened you. You shall be rewarded.

Meatwad: You ain't no king!

Shake: Yes I am, and I'll prove it with your reward. For your bravery, I'm going to Canonize you!

(Shake is outside with a cannon. Meatwad is seen inside)

Shake: FIRE THIS MOTHER FK!

(Meatwad is launched in the air)

Meatwad: Wow! You are a king of kiiiiinnnnnggggssss!

(flies off to another part of town)

Shake: Now then, ITS PARTAY TIME!

(that guy that says random stuff sometimes on the show can be heard off the screen)

Narrator: Damn Shake! Why you'd go and launch Meatwad like that? Oh well, time to party, boy-o!

(Later in the evening, Shake is seen in his living room with other people that were once on the show)

Shake: Carl, you made it!

Carl: Where are the chicks? Show them to me NOW!

Shake: Walk this way my good man.

(Shake walks up to the mummy)

Shake: How has the undead life been?

Mummy: Where beer?

Shake: I don't want to show you. Loser! Ha ha!

Mummy: CURSE!

Shake: Oh right! The curse thing. Beer is over there my dead friend.

(DP, one of the frat aliens walks up to Shake)

DP: Hey, you want to dance hot stuff? My dad is super rich, because my dad owns a dealership and I-

Shake: You are drunk again you idiot! Ha ha ha! Oh man, you are so funny! I made the right choice inviting you.

DP: So, you wanna dance.

Shake: No(snickersbut I(snickers again) bet she does.

(points to Major Shake, a badly melted clone of Shake)

Major Shake: Yeah, uhhh, No I don't, and I'm no woman. Hey, what is up with her?

(points to Sparkle, who is wearing lingerie and is dancing for money on the kitchen table)

Shake: That is normal for my queen.

(walks up to Happy time Harry)

Harry: Hey you, cup, you see those toothpicks up there? Can you hand me one so I can stab myself and end this suffering already?

Shake: No, that is for food only I'm afraid.

Harry: I said give me a damn toothpick!

(points his knife hand at Shake. He reluctantly hands a toothpick to Harry)

Harry: Well, OK then...Um...Thanks.

(A spaceship that looks like it is from some type of video game lands outside. 2 strange creatures pop out)

Ignigknot: Bring forth your hot earth women to us!

Err: Yeah, and let us drink your beer! BECAUSE IT IS FREE!

Shake: Hey guys. Fashionably late I see. Very cool.

Ignigknot: Yes, which is why we are always late to parties because we are so cool. Also because moon fashion is so much cooler than your earthly fashion.

Err: In fact, it bores us to death! Now give us some beer!

Shake: Over there fellas.

Err: It sure as hell better be.

(Outside the house, a giant robotic rabbit comes stomping down the street)

Shake: Hello? Whoa!

Rabbot: Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday,...

Shake: Yeah, sorry buddy. You are too big for this party. SCRAM! NOW!

Rabbot: 1,2,3,4,5...

Shake: Tell you what. You can party next door. Just keep it down.

Rabbot: 6,7,8,9,0

Shake: Whatever.

(the Rabbot stomps on Carl's house, crushing it, and starts to dance)

(Back inside,)

Sparkle: This is the best party I've ever been to! And I have been to a lot, I mean a lot, a whole lot, lots and lots, and lots. I mean a whole lot, a...lot, a lot, a whole..._lot!_ of parties.

Shake: And we are just starting to party, baby. Now lets turn up the jams! This party don't stop for nothing!

(morning comes and the Aqua teen's house is a gigantic wreck. And that is putting it lightly)

Carl: I guess we partied a little...TOO hard.

Shake: Relax. We have plenty of time. I mean, who knows when Frylock will be back.

Frylock: RIGHT NOW!

(Shake turns around and to his horror, Frylock and Meatwad were back)

Ignigknot: Well well, who invited you losers?

(Frylock shoots a eye beam at Ignigknot)

Ignigknot: SHIP COME IN! HURRY ERR!

(they leave in their ship as fast as possible, and everyone else runs away except for Shake)

Frylock: I have 2 questions for you Shake. WHY AND HOW! I SAID NO PARTIES!

Shake: One, what party? Two, why are you back here now? You said 3 days!

(suddenly, Meatwad raises a hand and waves)

Meatwad: Hello, king of dead people.

Shake: YOU! THIS TIME I'LL CANONIZE YOU TILL THE DAY YOU DIE!

Frylock: He landed where I was at the Scientist Convention and told me everything. Now then, prepare to pay for your stupidity!

(Shake runs away from Frylock and grabs some balloons from a balloon vendor who happened to be walking by. Soon, Shake had hundreds of balloons in his hands)

Shake: You can't kill what you can't catch! So long suckers!

(he starts to float away and laughs insanely. Frylock tries to zap him, but he is to high)

Shake: I'M FREE! I'M FREE! I'M... HOLY CRAP! NO!

(Shake is very high in the sky when the balloons start to fly out of his grip. Soon, they all fly away)

Shake: BULLST! AHHHH-

(After the balloons were gone, Shake starts to fall, but only briefly, as then he explodes for no reason whatsoever)

(cut to credits)

Now read and review!


End file.
